


Denarii

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet.  How Tiberius becomes Nasir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denarii

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my headcanon:
> 
> So Nasir was being used to satisfy Dominus’ abnormal (for ancient Rome) need to be ‘dominated’ by a slave. And because Nasir and Chadara could keep Dominus’ secret, they were elevated within the household, Nasir in particular.
> 
> Nasir took so much pride in how good he was at being respected body slave, second only to Dominus.
> 
> He hoped his brother Hassan was respected body slave for someone, too.
> 
> That’s how limited and fucked up Nasir’s head was; the option of freedom for he and his brother never once occurred to him.

On slave ship, while Nasir vomited from overheated, stifling acrid air and naeuseating rocking of waves, Hassan told Nasir this: “Whatever happens to us, be brave and know that you are Nasir and can survive it.”

At slave market, while Nasir stood naked and trembling Hassan took Nasir by shoulders, shaking his small body as he repeated : “Whatever happens to us, be brave and know that you can survive it.”

When first dominus bought them both for five denarii and renamed them  Tiberius and Servus, Hassan seemed broken and said nothing. 

But when Nasir began to answer to new name Tiberius, Hassan slapped him hard across his face and hissed this while Nasir sobbed: “Whatever happens to us, be brave and know that you are _Nasir_ and can survive it.”

One day, as Nasir and Hassan swept sidewalk of carelessly scattered of Romans, man passing by in street admired Hassan.

Hassan, who at age fourteen was built as strong and tall as grown man and still growing.

‘Fifteen denarii!

Hassan turned to him with eyes ablaze and said: “Whatever happens to us, be brave and know that you are Nasir and can survive it.”

But Nasir was screaming and kicking and biting slave traders too viciously to know what his brother meant.

When Nasir was fourteen,  men and women began to stare at him as he went about emptying chamberpots and sweeping narrow streets.  It was as if Nasir bloomed into his beauty as suddenly as vast field of narcissi in springtime. 

Then Nasir was again bought, this time after feverish bidding war.

‘Seventy denarii!’

‘One hundred denarii!’

*

The first night, Dominus raped him and then - well pleased with new purchase - sent him away to slave quarters.

Girl called Chadara rubbed his shoulders as he cried, vomiting up Dominus’ fluids.

Nasir was glad then to become Tiberius.

Tiberius felt nothing.

Tiberius supposed then that he had at last grasped Hassan’s words.

*

Tiberius is adept, he understands everything.   Dominus begins to make gesture, and finds cup of watered wine already in his hand.   When Dominus hints at dark desire to be fucked like boy, Tiberius has already fetched Chadara and sending other slaves away.  

When Dominus promotes Tiberius to body slave,Tiberius murmurs ‘Gratitude’ before he has finished speaking. 

Then Spartacus kicks in Dominus’ front door and Tiberius does not know where Dominus’ robes are.

*

Spartacus tears collar from his neck and Tiberius cannot find knife large enough for crashing wave of violence welling up inside him. 

When Tiberius makes attempt on his life, Spartacus takes away little paring knife and hands him heavy sword.  Tiberius no longer comprehends anything.

Tiberius has not allowed sun to touch his bare skin in years, yet annoying gladiator calls him dark.

“I am more Roman than Syrian,” says Tiberius quickly, offended.

Fucking gladiator talks and talks and Tiberius responds automatically.

“I only recall a brother,” says Tiberius, bored, when asked of his family.

“I too had a brother.”

“No longer?” It takes all of Tiberius’ effort to make polite when he is this fucking bored.

“He was struck down by Romans.” 

“When you turned swords against them?” They tear him from security of villa only to kill him.  Fucking idiots all.

“As you will someday, if you hold any fucking sense.” Gladiator’s voice holds dangerous edge, but Tiberius has long been past fear. 

*

It is not betrayal that prompts Tiberius to invite Roman soldiers inside of villa taken by gladiator for refreshment.  Same soldiers standing before him  have taken refreshment from Tiberius for years.  Trusting gaze of Spartacus has kindled within Tiberius hesitant fire.   When he takes up sword, conflagration engulfs him.

*

“You did well, Tiberius,” Spartacus praises.

And Tiberius has never been so well-rewarded.

“Nasir.  My brother called me Nasir.”

And with brave gladiator Agron’s silent reassurance, Nasir steps forward again, blinking up into blinding light of freedom.

And just like that. Nasir understands.


End file.
